Devices which are capable of displaying CID information make it possible to identify by name and telephone number, the source of an incoming call or message. Traditionally, received CID information regarding the source of a message is visually displayed on a display connected to a device capable of detecting the CID information.
If a user of such a device happens to be in front of the display when a call is received, it is easy for her to determine the source of the incoming call. Many times, however, users are not close to the device when a call is received.
It would be advantageous to provide improved devices and methods which would enable users to receive information concerning the source of an incoming call without the need to be in close proximity to the display.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide for devices which output audio signals or announcements to identify sources of incoming calls.
It is another object of the present invention to provide for methods of outputting audio signals or announcements to identify sources of incoming calls.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide for programmed devices used to output audio signals or announcements which identify sources of incoming calls.
Other objectives, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
The present invention provides for devices, methods and programmed devices which output audio announcements to help a recipient of an incoming call to more easily learn the identity of the caller. An advantage offered by the present invention is the ability to output announcements in the voice of the caller. A second advantage of the present invention is the ability to output these announcements making use of CID information embedded in an incoming signal. A third advantage is the ability to locally or remotely input these xe2x80x9ccallerxe2x80x9d announcements along with other data.
In accordance with embodiments of the present invention there are provided devices for outputting audio signals to identify the source of incoming signals. These devices may comprise a telephone, TAD, PBX or part of a communications central office. These devices may additionally comprise: a receiver or receiving means for receiving an incoming signal; a comparator or comparator means for comparing the incoming signal to lists of reference parameters; and an output unit or output means for outputting at least one audio signal associated with a list of reference parameters when the received incoming signal matches reference parameters of the list.
The incoming signals may comprise incoming telephone calls, CID data or ring cadence signals.
The output unit or means may be adapted to output an audio signal associated with a list of reference parameters when the CID data or ring cadence signals in the incoming signal matches reference parameters of a list.
The output unit or means may be further adapted to output: an outgoing message (xe2x80x9cOGMxe2x80x9d) signal associated with a list of null parameters when CID data is blocked; an audio announcement associated with a list of null parameters when CID data is blocked; an OGM message signal to prompt input of a caller announcement audio signal when the incoming signal does not match reference parameters of a list; an OGM message signal to prompt the input of a caller announcement audio signal when no audio signal is associated with reference parameters which match the incoming signal; a caller announcement audio signal which has been input; and a default audio signal when no caller announcement audio signal is input.
The audio signals, OGM message signals, audio announcements and caller audio announcement signals may be stored in an audio signal memory while the reference parameters may be stored in a list memory or memories.
The output unit or means may still be further adapted to output an audio signal instead of a standard ring, between rings in the incoming signal or in conjunction with a distinct tone.
The audio announcements and lists of reference parameters may be input locally, for instance by a speed dial device, or remotely.
Many of the features and functions of the devices outlined above may be programmed into a device. The present invention, therefore, also envisions programmed devices for outputting audio signals to identify the source of incoming signals along the same lines just described.
The advantages and improvements envisioned by the present invention are not limited, however, to the devices or programmed devices described above; any number of methods comprising the methodologies which make up the devices just described may be used to realize the advantages of the present invention.
In all of the devices, programmed devices and methods mentioned above the audio signals and caller announcement audio signals may comprise audio announcements in the voices of callers and the default audio signals may comprise audible rings.
The present invention and its advantages can be best understood with reference to the drawings, detailed description of the preferred embodiments and claims that follow.